five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Two Weeks at Liquicky's Bubble Place 3: 2001, Back To Manhattan!
I've told you that Liquicky was going to last and it happened!! It's '00s, we ain't in '90s, so get used to Story After all things that have happened, John Adler's wife passes away, making Adler leave Vermont and go back to Manhattan. For Adler this maybe can be an opportunity to re-establish his old animatronic-business, so he starts to do it again, he finds Liquicky still active, that was weird for him 'cause his batteries must've stopped working, but he stills active, for this new time back in the New York City, Adler re-opens the place. For that in 1998 Brubblenge and Bubble still couldn't rest in peace, so they tell Liquicky to help them and Liquicky he burns them, so they can rest in peace. Liquicky took the ashes and made them a little grave a little bit out of the place, he was feeling happy 'cause he had saved two sad ghost. Adler re-activated Sarah and The Pinguies, Adler put them on the stage. The Attempts were burnt, too. The place started to win a good amount of money to make more bigger the establishment, for pay the workers and for hire more cooks and waiters, the place started to have good reviews, but Liquicky wasn't so happy for things that were happening in his surroundings, while it was the opposite, he bought a house in Greensport, New York and he adopted three children, Rose Adler (born surname DeLaRosa), Stephanie Adler (born surname Smith) and Steven Tremblay Adler (born surname Akiyama-Williams), but Rose the oldest Adler's child didn't like her new home with Adler, so one night she tried to escape, but she couldn't because she was discovered and she couldn't hangout with her friends, Adler started to take her to a terapy, but she started to scream him that she hated him, once in May of that year she was trying to escape she almost escaped, she got up in the roof, but accidentally felt down and instantly died. Adler found her dead, as of that day Adler started to be a little bit sad, until he met a woman which he married, she turned into the other kids' mom and she was pregnant so fast for September, but no one know that a tragedy will happen... For that Adler hired the siblings Deri Barrios-Fisher and Lana Barrios-Fisher in Tuesday 28, 2001. Humans * There are ones that don't appear physically in game but, they are mentioned and there are ones that appear in minigames ( like John Adler and Sandy Marilyn Adler.) * John Adler 51-year-old, creator and owner of Liquicky's Candy, Playtime Place. * Marissa Adler (née Williams) died at 47, she was John Adler's wife, R.I.P (??/??/1954 - 01/09/2001) * Rose Adler (born surname DeLaRosa) died at 15, she was one of John Adler's children, R.I.P (04/??/1986 - 05/12/2001) * Stephanie Adler (born surname Smith), 12-year-old, John Adler's adoptive daughter. don't go to school'' lil' child.'' * Steven Tremblay Adler (born surname Akiyama-Williams), 11-year-old, John Adler's adoptive son. you know you're not gonna die. *Sandy Marilyn Adler (née Lee-Kelly), 27-year-old, John Adler's wife and pregnant. not gonna live a lot. *Deri Barrios-Fisher, 19-year-old, day-security-guard. *Lana Barrios-Fisher, 18-year-old, night-security-guard. Animatronics * Liquicky (formerly Michael '' Mike'' Frinny) is a blue humanoid that was made for entertaining and interacting with children alongside Sarah his co-star, sing and dance with children, he changed drastically these last years, he has a different perspective of all.' ''boba and candy aren't fun at all' * Sarah (formerly Waneta Zuleika Brown) is a girl humanoid that was made for entertaining and interacting with children alongside Liquicky, to disguise of pirate, rockstar, cat, etc, 'she's maybe not going to last''' * Category:TWALBP Category:Work in progress